


In My Element

by DeliriousMess



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousMess/pseuds/DeliriousMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a while ago; it was the Fuu/Ferio shipping week in the Magic Knight Rayearth fandom. Fuu wants to share her experience of flight with Ferio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Element

She wasn't sure what had given her the idea, but when it struck her, she couldn't wait to execute it. She had told Ferio to wait for her in a clearing just beyond the tree line of the palace. She was no longer the scared teenager who didn't understand her own powers, but she was always surprised by her own abilities.

Flight had only ever crossed her mind once before this. It had been a dream where she had been flying, to where she only half knew, but she remembered thinking of him.

As she did often during that year.

But he was here this time, or she was there, which one it was didn't matter anymore. It only mattered what she now.

She met him there and he grinned broadly, studying her outfit, "Don't you look nice."

She ran a hand over her dress and smiled back.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, walking over to her and leaning in for a kiss.

She complied, still smiling, and answered, "I just wanted to do something special today."

"Special like what?" He smiled, a mischievous glint to his eyes.

It was her turn to look mischievous, "Close your eyes."

Ferio raised his eyebrows at her, earning him a sweet smile.

Once he complied, she moved behind him and grabbed his hands. She didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling. She closed her own eyes and concentrated, reaching within herself to find that warmth that had first sparked her magic. Once she found it, she fed it, letting it grow and fill her to the point where she thought she'd drift away with it.

Until she did.

She was still holding Ferio's hands as she began to fly above him. His hands raised with her, and she expected his weight to hold her in place, but before long, he began to fly with her.

Once his feet left the ground, his grip on her hands tightened, "Uh, Fuu?"

"It's alright, just a moment more," she said quietly into his ear, and giving his hands a reassuring squeeze.

She flew them up until they could see the whole layout of the palace and the gardens.

She kissed his neck and told him to open his eyes.

When he did, all he could do was let out a breathless, "Woah."

She laughed behind him, "That's about what I expected."

"Well I'm sorry it wasn't poetry," He commented, kicking his legs to try to get himself about on Fuu's level, "I'm a little out of my element here."

She laughed again, "Well, that's fine, because we're in mine."


End file.
